Juste une fois
by Alounet
Summary: Quand Ian pense être seul dans la maison et qu'il souhaite prendre une douche mais qu'il tombe sur le copain de sa soeur... Ian/Jimmy.


**Titre** : Juste une fois

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Slash

**Couple** : Ian / Jimmy

**Avertissements** : C'est du slash et y'a du sexe !

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs._

**Notes**_ : Je l'avoue, je surkiffe le couple de Mickey et Ian. Mais quand j'ai eu envie d'écrire un nouvel O.S. sur Shameless, j'ai eu envie de changer un petit peu. Donc en me demandant avec qui j'aimerais voir Ian (il est quand même super sexy ce rouquin, enfin moi je ne lui dirais pas non !), je me suis dit qu'il serait sympa de le voir essayer un petit truc avec Jimmy. Je sais que c'est court mais... Voilà, c'était l'inspiration de l'après midi._

* * *

Ian était dans sa chambre, seul, en train de s'entraîner physiquement. Après une série de pompes, il était maintenant en train de lever des poids avec ses bras. Il profitait d'un des rares moments de calme dans la maison Gallagher.

Lip était partit rejoindre Karen, Fiona travailler, Debbie faisait un tour au parc avec Liam et Carl était avec un de ses copains à sans doute essayer de faire exploser quelque chose. C'est donc le calme absolu qui régnait dans la maison pour le plus grand bonheur du rouquin.

Ian décida de se faire une petite pause et de s'offrir une petite douche. Alors qu'il se déshabillait et se retrouvait déjà en boxer lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain, quel ne fut pas le choc lorsqu'il vit, complètement nu, Jimmy sortir de la douche.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

Jimmy, pas gêné le moins du monde, se frotta les cheveux avec une serviette tout en répondant :

-Excuse moi, Fiona m'a dit de l'attendre ici. Mais tu peux prendre la douche, je viens de terminer.

Ian était un peu mal à l'aise de voir le corps incroyablement sexy du copain de sa sœur. En plus, le brun ne cachait rien et son anatomie était des plus appétissantes, même si jusqu'à présent, Ian avait était principalement actif dans ses relations sexuelles avec ses conquêtes.

Le problème étant à ce moment là fut que son boxer ne parvenait pas à dissimuler l'excitation qu'il pouvait ressentir face à ce corps dénudé que lui proposait naturellement Jimmy et ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'entre-jambe de Ian et comprit tout de suite.

-Oh, je suis désolé, j'aurais peut-être dû mettre une serviette.

Jimmy enleva la serviette de ses cheveux et la posa devant son entre jambe, mais le mal était fait, Ian était déjà en train d'avoir des images plein la tête pour accentuer son excitation.

-Les mecs ça t'excite ? demanda Jimmy curieux.

-Ouais. Mais seul Lip est au courant.

-T'inquiètes, j'en parlerais pas à Fiona.

-Cool merci.

Ian quitta la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre et essayer de se changer les idées. Il attendrait que Jimmy quitte la salle de bain pour s'y rendre et "vider" son trop plein d'excitation. Mais c'est Jimmy qui devança les choses en arrivant, toujours complètement nu, dans la chambre de Ian.

-Dis, je veux pas te gêner ni quoi que ce soit mais... Tu me trouves attirant ?

Gêné, Ian ne répondit rien, se contentant de rougir devant ce malaise. Jimmy essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :

-Soit pas gêné, c'est juste que... Je suis curieux tu vois et... Tu veux me sucer ?

Jimmy venait de demander ça avec tellement de naturel qu'il décontenança Ian. Mais ce dernier essaya de se reprendre pour lui répondre :

-T'es le mec de ma soeur.

-Et tu t'es jamais amusé avec un hétéro déjà casé ?

Ian souriait intérieurement en se remémorant ses nombreuses après midi passé dans la réserve en compagnie de Kash, son patron lui même marié. Comme si cette simple pensée lui faisait oublier toute gêne, Ian se retrouva en un temps record à genoux, face au sexe encore mou de Jimmy.

Le brun se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'apprécier la caresse buccale que lui offrait le rouquin. Il était vraiment doué, peut-être mieux que sa sœur d'ailleurs et le brun ne tarda pas à jouir. Ian s'écarta et termina sa fellation par une masturbation qui le fit jouir sur son propre corps.

-T'es plutôt doué, fit remarquer Jimmy.

Mais Ian s'était déjà relevé et faisait tomber son boxer. Le roux avait perdu toute gêne et son incroyable assurance surprenait Jimmy. Ce dernier le regarda perplexe et Ian lui fit comprendre :

-Chacun son tour, c'est donnant-donnant. Et puis, quand on est curieux, faut l'être jusqu'au bout.

Jimmy ne pouvait à présent pas le lui refuser et lui rétorqua avec beaucoup de malice :

-Okay. Mais avant, je veux essayer ça.

Jimmy s'approcha de Ian, le plaqua contre le mur et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il lui vola un baiser sauvage que le rouquin partagea avec beaucoup de plaisir, comme pouvait le montrer son sexe toujours aussi bien tendu. Le brun mit fin au baiser et continua d'embrasser le corps du roux, afin d'explorer au maximum cette "opportunité" et il s'attaqua ensuite à l'entre-jambe du plus jeune.

Et Ian lui confia juste après :

-T'as encore du boulot si tu veux être un expert mais, pour une première, c'était correct.

-Correct ? Avoue que t'as kiffé ouais !

Ian se mit à rire et laissa son boxer au sol. Il regarda Jimmy, l'embrassa une dernière fois afin de garder un excellent souvenir de cet échange sexuel qu'il savait ne resterait qu'un échange d'une fois.

-Pas un mot à Fiona.

-Jamais.

Ian sourit au brun et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Jimmy regarda les fesses incroyablement musclée du rouquin s'éloigner et il regretta presque aussitôt de ne pas avoir poussé l'expérience un peu plus loin.


End file.
